Sisters
by iloveswimming44
Summary: Elektra has a secret that will change her and Carmen's life forever. First Fanfic, please read/review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

**This is my first TBR fanfiction so please review it!:-)**

It started off a normal day in the Dumping Ground. Everyone was sat around the breakfast table – everyone except Rick, who was snoring in bed as usual. Tracy was late again, so everyone was tucking into cereal, waiting for her to arrive and make them cooked breakfast. Suddenly, an argument broke out.

"At least I've got a family!" yelled Johnny.

"Yeah, cos you can really call that dad of yours family!" screeched Elektra.

"He's not my dad!" Johnny screamed, reaching over the table and knocking over the milk jug in an attempt to pull Elektra's hair. "And anyway, I've got Tee! But who've you got? No-one, that's who!" Elektra turned red in anger, and scooped up a bowl, throwing it at Johnny. There was a smash as it bounced off the fridge and hit the floor. Then, a silence.

"What is going on!" said Tracy, running into the room. Everyone turned to look at Johnny and Elektra.

"Well?" asked Tracy. Then Johnny spoke up.

"It's Elektra, saying stuff about my family!"

"You started it!" Elektra retorted, and the two of them began to fight in earnest, scratching, kicking and punching one another. Tracy, with the help of Tyler and Tee, managed to pull them apart.

"I hate you, Johnny Taylor!" cried Elektra, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Johnny, office now! I'll go deal with Elektra," said Tracy, moving out of the room and leaving a shell shocked kitchen behind her.

Elektra lay on her bed, an array of photographs arranged in an arc in front of her. A solitary tear splashed onto the light blue bedding. There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Go away!" said Elektra, her voice cracking. The door opened, and Tracy walked in. Elektra hastily tried to cover the photos, but she was too slow.

"What are these?" asked Tracy, sitting on the bed.

Elektra shrugged. "Just some old photos."

Tracy picked one up. "Is that you?" Elektra glared at her. "Sorry," said Tracy, after seeing the expression on Elektra's face. There was an uncomfortable silence. Elektra tapped her fingers on the bedside table, while Tracy inspected the photos.

"Hey, that looks like Carmen!" Tracy exclaimed, breaking the silence. Elektra went pink and mumbled something into the bedding.

"What?" asked Tracy, raising an eyebrow.

"It looks like Carmen, cos it is Carmen." Tracy frowned. Elektra sighed. "She's my sister."

**Please tell me what you think of this! If I get enough feedback then I might write another chapter;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'You and Elektra will pay for the bowl out of your own allowance, and you're on washing up duty for a week. Do you understand?' Mike said. Johnny nodded. They both looked up as Tracy strode into the room.

"Hey, Mike have-"she said, stopping abruptly when she saw Johnny. "Can I have a word?" she mouthed. Mike nodded, and said "OK, Johnny you can go now." Johnny stood up and walked out, beginning to stroll down the corridor, when something caught his eye. It was Tracy, stood in front of the still open office door, but it wasn't her who he noticed, it was a photograph she was holding. He stopped, and edged closer to the office door so that he could listen in on Mike and Tracy's conversation.

"Did you know about this?" Tracy asked Mike, holding up the photo.

"Oh, that? Yeah, Elektra didn't want any of the children to know." Johnny frowned. What didn't Elektra want anyone to know?

"You knew?" Tracy said, raising her voice slightly. "You knew Carmen and Elektra were sisters, and you didn't even think to tell me?" Johnny gasped, and covered his mouth quickly. Thinking that he had heard enough, he snuck down the corridor to find the others.

In the living room, Frank, Rick, and Tyler were playing pool; Carmen and Sapphire were doing some drawing with Harry and Jeff, while Tee, Lily and Jody were watching TV. Gus was scribbling in his notebook. Johnny strolled in.

"Hey, Johnny, wanna play pool with us?" Rick asked. Johnny shook his head, and went to watch tele beside Tee. In his head, he was having an argument with himself.

_Tell her. It's a great way to get back at Elektra – she obviously doesn't want Carmen to know._

_But you've liked Carmen ever since you met her. If it's you that tells her, then she might not talk to you ever again. Leave it to Mike, Gina or Tracy._

Johnny tried to clear his head. It was true – he'd always thought that Carmen was pretty, and he got a funny feeling in his stomach whenever he saw her. As he'd grown older, he'd realised that he fancied her, but had never acted on it for two reasons. Firstly, he was scared that Carmen would reject him. Secondly, if they went out and then broke up, then it could ruin her and Tee's friendship. He couldn't do that to his sister. He'd told himself that he was happy enough being friends with her. Suddenly a hand was waving in front of his face.

"Er, Johnny, why are you staring at Carmen?" It was Lily. Her and Tee were giggling.

Johnny snapped out of it. "Oh, erm, sorry. I was miles away," he said hastily, blushing.

"Ooh, I think you've got a bit of a thing for her, Johnny," someone else said. Johnny turned. It was Elektra – when had she come in?

"I do not!" Johnny yelled, standing up and knocking a glass of water over, which soaked Harry, Jeff, Carmen and Sapphire's drawing.

"Johnny!" Sapphire said, trying to mop the water up.

"Calm down, Johnny," Elektra smirked. "If you don't fancy her, then why are you getting so defensive?"

"What was that Mike and Tracy were just saying? That you and Carmen were sisters?" Johnny spat it out, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted it. There was a bit of an awkward silence. Then Tyler laughed.

"You really think we'd believe that, Johnny?" he said.

"I'm not lying!" Johnny protested. Everyone was looking from Elektra to Carmen to Johnny, and back again. Then Gus piped up:

"So, if Johnny fancies Carmen, does that mean that Elektra and Johnny would be related if they got married?"

"We're not sisters," Carmen said, although she sounded a little unsure. She was looking at Elektra, who was avoiding her gaze. "Are we?" This question was directed at Elektra, who gave a tiny nod before sitting down on the sofa, looking shell shocked. The room began to spin around Carmen. She steadied herself using the pool table, and looked around for someone, anyone to blame.

"This is your entire fault Johnny Taylor!" she cried, running out of the room. Lily and Tee glanced at each other before following her out.

"Well done, Johnny," Tee snapped as she passed him.

**So there you have it, everyone knows! Well done Johnny-.-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Carmen, Tee and Lily were all in Carmen and Lily's room; Carmen was sat crying on her bed, Lily was sat next to Carmen with her arm around her friend, and Tee was leaning against the fireplace.

"I can't be her sister," Carmen sobbed. "We don't even look alike!"

"Well, her and Johnny could have been playing a trick on you," Lily suggested.

"Why would they do something like that?" Carmen asked, burying her tear-stained face in her bed covers.

"Well, it is Elektra," Lily said. Tee looked uncertain.

"Look, you two, Johnny's my brother. I've known him my whole life, and I know when he's lying. Anyway, he wouldn't do something like that, I know he wouldn't. Sorry Carmen, but I think Elektra really is your sister," Tee said, sitting beside Carmen and giving her a hug.

Johnny sat on his bedroom floor, bouncing a ball against his wall and then catching it. He sighed. He'd really blown it this time. Suddenly, there was a gentle knock at the door, and as he whipped around the last person he'd expected walked through the door. Elektra. Johnny didn't bother telling her to get out. She walked around his room, looking at his stuff, before sitting down on the chair at his desk. Johnny got up, closed the door, and sat down on the bed facing her. Neither of them said anything. Then Johnny spoke up.

"Aren't you angry at me?" he asked. Elektra looked puzzled. "You know, for telling Carmen about, well, about that thing."

"About us being sisters? No, I'm not angry. Not at you." Johnny sighed with relief.

"So it's true then? You're actually sisters?" he ventured carefully.

"Yeah. Well, half-sisters really." Elektra replied, with the faint trace of a smile.

"Why was she so upset when you told her?" Johnny wondered aloud. Then, all of a sudden, Elektra burst into tears. Johnny didn't know what to do. Seeing Elektra crying really unnerved him – he'd never seen her cry until now. He tried to think what he'd do if it was Tee sat there crying. But that was different. Tee was his sister. Elektra was, well, Elektra.

"Um, what's up?" he asked, patting her elbow for some ridiculous reason.

"I didn't exactly expect her to be thrilled when she found out, but I thought she'd take it quite well. I thought she'd want a sister. I kept meaning to tell her, but every time I tried the words just wouldn't come out. That's why I'm kind of happy that you told her, because if you hadn't, then I don't think anyone would. I thought she'd be cool with it. But now she h-h-hates me!" Elektra said. She waited for Johnny to say something. When he didn't, she looked up, and to her surprise she realised that he was crying too.

"She hates me as well, for telling her. And I wish she didn't because…because…because, well I love her!" Johnny was surprised at himself. The truth was finally out, he'd finally told someone. He expected Elektra to laugh and make fun of him, but instead she held out her hand.

"Quits?" she said.

"Quits," he answered, smiling through his tears.

"By the way," she whispered, "I won't tell anyone what you just told me." Johnny looked up, and all of a sudden he realised that he could trust Elektra with his secret. They both smiled through their tears. BANG! The door flew open, and Tracy stood there with a pile of washing in her hands.

"Um, why are you crying?" she frowned.

Gina strolled into the office, taking her coat off as she went.

"Hey, it's quiet today," she said to Mike. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Johnny and Elektra had a fight earlier, so everyone might be a bit quiet this morning," Mike replied.

"Johnny and Elektra! Why is it always Johnny and Elektra?" Gina said, half laughing, half cross. The door opened. Gus stood there, staring at Mike and Gina.

"Erm, Gus?" Mike said quizzically.

"Mike," said Gus, stepping into the room. "I have some questions."

"Ok, shoot," said Mike.

"What?" frowned Gus.

"What are your questions?" Mike asked.

"What am I supposed to be shooting at?"

"No, I mean, what are your questions for me. You know, when you first came in."

"Oh," said Gus. "If Johnny gets married to Carmen, will that mean that Johnny and Elektra will be related because Carmen and Elektra are sisters?"

"How did you know about that?" asked Mike. Gus opened his mouth and began to motion towards the door. "Actually, I don't even wanna know." Mike said, storming out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages, nearly a year in fact! Just to let you know a new chapter will be up sometime soon!:-)

Thankyou for all the lovely reviews, even if they are from ages ago!

Also, I came up with the idea for this before Ep.10 of Series 3, so in my story Elektra doesn't have a posh family, etc :)


End file.
